Time Crisis: Equestria Girls - Episode 1: Time Crisis
by jepoy.guinanao
Summary: Time Crisis: Equestria Girls Based on a "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" by Hasbro and "Time Crisis" series by Namco Bandai games Episode 1 - Time Crisis the V.S.S.E., who in turn dispatches veteran agent Sunset Shimmer, the "One female Army", to infiltrate the castle and rescue Rachel.
1. Stage 1

[You are VSSE One-Female Army agent Sunset Shimmer. You will be referred as

Sunset Shimmer from this point on. The camera shows "Stage 1" on display. Then,

the camera switches to the royal castle on the island. Inside, the camera shows

Rachel McPherson bonded to a stone chair as Sherudo Garo approaches her.]

Sherudo: This nation will soon be mine! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

[Sherudo pulls out his knife.]

Sherudo: Ah! The taste of revenge is sweet!

[Sherudo grabs Rachel's back hair as he places his knife near her face.]

Sherudo: Your father will pay the price for destroying the Imperial Rule!

[Suddenly, an explosion can be heard.]

Sherudo: What happened?!

[The camera shows Wild Dog and his henchmen.]

Wild Dog: We've been invaded!

Sherudo: What?!

Wild Dog: Never mind. My men will gun him down!

[Later, the camera switches to the submarine docks where the enemies loads and

fires their guns.]

Terrorist: There! Shoot him!

Celestia: Sunset, We're Counting on you. Good Luck

[Area 1]

Spike: use the pedal and pull the trigger to shoot.

Celestia: Sunset. there enemy forces are everywhere.

Sunset: the door opens.

Celestia: Roger that.

Spike: Shoot the Boxes! Sunset.

[Area 2]

Spike: Look out Hooks!

Celestia: Sunset Behind you!

Spike: We Got multiple enemies are getting surroundings. we're sitting ducks

[Area 3]

Spike: we're sitting duck around here!

Celestia: Whoa!..

Spike: Take out the chopper down!

Spike: Chopper Destroy!

Celestia: look out...Shoot the cars!

Twilight: Watch for the main cannon...

[Sunset finally appeared at the scene. Sunset managed to fend off against the

enemies. Later, Sunset arrived at the tower and entered it. Inside, the camera

shows Rachel bonded to a stone chair.]

Sunset: Rachel?

Rachel: Don't come! It's a trap!

[The stone chair flips and turns the other way.]

Rachel: Oh no!

[Suddenly, Moz and his henchmen appeared at the scene. You fight Moz and his

henchmen.]

Celestia: Sunset. it's a trap!

Spike: Look out it's Moz and his Henchmen!

Moz: Get her!

[Boss Area]

Twilight: Release the reload Button to hide

Spike: There more of them!

[After Sunset eliminated Moz and his henchmen, you tried to knock on the

wall where Rachel was flipped from. Then, Sunset grab Moz and try to make him

speak.]

Sunset: Where is Rachael!

Moz: It's all over. The girls at the top of that tower. She must be dead by now…

[Sunset punched his face.]

Moz: Uhhh!

[Moz is knocked out and Sunset ran away from the scene.}


	2. Stage 2

[Area 1]

[Sunset proceed to the higher tower.]

Celestia: Sunset. stay frosty...place is crawling with mercenaries.

Spike: Sunset Look out...it's a trap!

[Area 2 Start]

Spike: There Everywhere...Return Fire!

Starlight: Sunset, There multiple enemies.

Twilight: above...the enemies above!

[Area 3]

[Sunset managed to fend off against the enemies and arrived at the top floor.]

Celestia: here they come...open fire!

Spike: Look out Sunset.. ninjas!

Twilight: They coming..hide!

Spike: Watch out multiple enemies!

[In the top floor, the camera shows Rachel bonded to a pillar.]

Rachel: Look out!

[Suddenly, knives were thrown, narrowly missed Rachel. Sherudo appeared at the

scene.]

Sunset: What was that...

Celestia: That's Sherudo...

Spike: Bunch of Knives?!

Sherudo: My name is Sherudo. I rule this nation now. Sunset

Sunset: Let her go.. Sherudo!

[Sunset aim your handgun at Sherudo.]

Sherudo: So, you are the fool who came to rescue Rachel. Since you have

traveled so very far, be my guest, and let me entertain you!

[Boss Area]

[Sherudo pulls out his knives.]

Spike: Knives, Be careful Sunset!

Sherudo: I have you now.. Sunset!

Twilight: Take out Sherudo first..

Rarity: So much for that tactic..

Sherudo: Sunset. You're Finish me off!

Spike: Finish the job..Sunset. Take him out!

[Sunset fight Sherudo. After Sunset eliminated Sherudo…]

Rachel: Ahhhhh!

[The camera shows Wild Dog who grabs Rachel and points his handgun towards her.]

Sunset: Wild Dog!

Wild Dog: How could you?! You killed my boss! What do I do now? I can't let

things end this way! Since I had the upper hand, having the girl in all, I'll

press my luck.

Sunset: Rachel...i'm Coming!

Wild Dog: You wait here. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

[Sunset try to approach Wild Dog, but the gate closes on you.]


	3. Stage 3

[Sunset somehow found an opening and climbed carefully down the tower.

You also witnessed Wild Dog taking Rachel with him.]

Sunset: I'm Comin for you wild dog...

[Then suddenly, the enemies appeared at the scene and you managed to fend off against them.]

[Area 1]

Spike: Where's Rachel..

Celestia: They took Wild Dog..

Spike: We got company!

Twilight: Nice Shooting on the helicopter!

Spike: Cannons..Look out!

Celestria: anti aircraft guns and Cannons won't bulletproof..

Spike: Watch for the AA Guns

Twilight: oh No The Chopper We're Buggered!...Sunset Use The machine gun!

Spike: Take the extra ammo..

Celestia: Shoot the Chopper down..

Spike: We did it...we destroy the Chopper!

[Area 2]

Spike: We got company.. return fire!

Twilight: The boxes won't work to shoot..

Fluttershy: Sunset.. You Can do it..

[Area 3]

Twilight: Find wild dog..

Spike: Stay Frosty Sunset..

Celestia: We Got company...Moz is Alive?!

Wild Dog: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Sunset: Wild Dog.. Get Back here!

Spike: Look out!

Twilight: Spider holes and axes..Return Fire!

[Afterwards, You arrived at the helipad area with the chopper.]

Wild Dog: Oh! You're finally here to save me!

Sunset: Stop it!...Wild Dog..

Wild Dog: Let's settle this once and for all!

[Wild Dog pulls out a detonator.]

Spike: He's pull the detonator!

Wild Dog: Just to be short!

[Wild Dog activates the detonator and the clock tower blows up as its bells

rang. Rachel gasped in fear.]

Sunset: Oh no...the clock tower explodes..

Wild Dog: Freeze! Both you and this stinkin' castle can burn for all I care! So

long!

Rachel: Let me go!

Sunset: Rachel!

[Rachel frees herself as she runs towards you.]

Wild Dog: Hold it!

[Wild Dog fires his handgun at Rachel and Rachel got shot in the right arm.]

Rachel: Ahhhh!

Sunset: Rachel!...Wild Dog!...You monster!

[Rachel falls to the floor and Sunset managed to catch her. Rachel is wounded, but

conscious. Wild Dog takes off his trench coat.]

Wild Dog: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

[Sunset's final fight is none other than Wild Dog himself.]

[Boss Area]

Spike: Wild Dog...they two mauser c96 pistols and grenades..

Wild Dog: You're next sunset!

Celestia: Enemy Reinforcements?!

Wild Dog: Get Her!

Twilight: We got company. here We're doomed!

Spike: Return Fire!

Wild Dog: Have it you're way Sunset!

Spike: now is our Chance!

Twilight: finish the Job..

Wild Dog: Ahh!...My Remote Detonator!

[After Sunset eliminated Wild Dog, his detonator came out of his possession and as it hits the floor,

the button was activated and the area where Wild Dog is falling down blows up

along with him.]

Sunset: Game over..Wild Dog!...it's Over. i guess was finally over...Rachel...Are You Alright.

Rachel: Sunset?

Sunset: Eeyup.. can you carry?

Rachel: Sure..

[students cheering]

Rarity: All in the days work...My Darling

Alan: Sunset was a tough agent...

Big Mac: Eeyup..not bad for a marksman..

[Celestia take a sip of cold tea. Afterwards, Sunset carry Rachel into the chopper. Sunset took control

of the chopper and it flies away as the royal castle is destroyed. With Rachel

rescued, your mission is complete. This ends our story and the game.]

Hasbro Studios and Namco Bandai Games Presents

Directed by

Jayson Thiessen

Takashi Satsukawa

Produced by

Sarah Wall

Devon Cody

Kazunori Sawano

Takashi Sano

Hajime Nakatani

Written by

Meghan McCarthy

Jepoy Guinanao

Based on a "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" by Hasbro and "Time Crisis" series by Namco Bandai games

Time Crisis: Equestria Girls

Tara Strong as

Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as

Rainbow Dash and Applejack

Andrea Libman as

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie

Tabitha St. Germain as

Rarity

Cathy Weseluck as

Spike

Rebecca Shoichet as

Sunset Shimmer

Dave Mallow & Bill Sullivan

as Wild Dog

Christopher Sabat

as William Rush

Karen Thompson

as Elizabeth Conway

Lynn Harris

as Rachel MacPherson & Christy Ryan

Melissa Hutchinson

as Alicia Winston

And introducting

Sabrina Carpenter

as Wilson Rush (Daughter of William Rush)

Music:

Amnesia (From Time Crisis 3D Sound Ensemble)


End file.
